


Black Court's Written Debut

by Sylver Diadem (SylverDiadem)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gem Fusion, Gemsonas - Freeform, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverDiadem/pseuds/Sylver%20Diadem
Summary: Steven meets the only other Diamond to grace the universe- Black Diamond- and her Court of off-colored, eccentric gems that welcome him and the Crystal Gems despite having not been in contact with anyone from Homeworld since before Pink's creation.





	1. Call From Homeworld

Steven looks up from planning next semester’s classes as the terminal chimes, indicating one of his ‘sisters’ is trying to contact him. 

He rises from the couch, glancing at the clock. Only three, meaning Connie wouldn’t be home for another three hours. 

The screen blinks with a white rhombus, and Steven’s mouth curls into a smile. It isn’t often that White Diamond has the time to converse with him, so he gets really excited when she does. 

A button pressed, and White’s face fills the screen. “Hey, White.” Steven grins, waving. “How are things on Homeworld?” 

White smiles tiredly. “Hello, Steven.” A few years ago, she’d finally given in and started calling him by his preferred name. “Things have been smooth, except…” Her eyes slide down and away, an uncomfortable frown replacing the tentative smile. 

“What’s wrong, White?” Steven prompts gently. 

“Oh, nothing’s _wrong_ ,” White stresses carefully, looking back to the screen, “it’s just that… well… Black has returned. And although we’ve… talked… she would like to meet you.” she finishes uncertainly. 

The gem-human blinks. Who’s Black? He checks his memories, tries to dig up anything that might ring a bell, but gets nothing. “Um, who?” he asks with an awkward smile. 

White regards him for a moment. “Yes, that’s right; she wasn’t present for your making. You’ve never met her.” she states the realization. “Black is my younger sister. She’s the closest to me in age by only a few moments. But we were never really close.” she admits sheepishly. “She searched the unknown corners of the universe looking for new planets for us to conquer. But now that she’s back, I-” she cuts herself off. Steven watches the few seconds it takes for White to recompose herself. “Black would like to meet you, Steven. We’re going to hold a ball to celebrate her coming home, and we’d all very much like for you to attend. You and your… court.” She uses the word loosely, but Steven knows she means the Crystal Gems and Connie. 

He thinks it over. Another Diamond he’s never known about? The fact that she’s on Homeworld seems to have White in a mood of sorts, meaning this could be really cool, or really bad. Is Black like White was before he talked some sense into her? Oh boy. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Steven smiles warmly. “She is family, after all. It would be rude to ignore her invitation. I’ll see if Connie can get the time off of work, and we’ll be there as soon as we can.” 

The older gem looks relieved. “That’s good to hear.” She pauses. “I must warn you, though. Black and her court can be very… eccentric.” 

What? “What?” Steven remembers that speaking is a really good form of communication, and asking important questions aloud instead of in one’s head is good for gleaning information needed to react accordingly. 

There’s someone speaking in the background, and White’s attention is redirected for a minute before she looks at the screen again. “I must go. We look forward to seeing you soon.” And then the screen goes blank. 

Well, that’s a record-setting conversation time. 

Unsure of how to feel, Steven steps away from the terminal. Of all the gems, who should he bring? How would Connie feel about going to Homeworld again? She hasn’t been feeling well recently, and the travel might not be good for her. Should he bring a gift? 

“Pearl? Can I talk to you?” Steven calls, looking hopefully at the door with gem colors on it. Three more had been added, as Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth had permanently moved in. Bismuth had been the last edition after she’d travelled a bit and learned about human history of war and the evolution of their weapons. She had been grim-faced upon her return, and didn't talk to anyone for awhile until Steven explained what she’d done to Connie, and the human girl had had a long talk with the colorful gem. He didn’t know what was exchanged, but he’ll be forever grateful for it. 

The white dot glows, and the door opens to reveal Pearl with her nose stuck in a thick, heavy-looking book. “Steven, can you believe that dragonflies _only_ live for about _four months?_ It’s incredible that-” she looks up and, seeing Steven’s confused and borderline distraught face, pauses. “Is everything alright?” she inquires worriedly, marking the book and sending it back into her gem. 

Steven sits on a stool at the counter. “White just called. Apparently there’s another diamond that isn’t on Homeworld very often, and now she’s back. White kept calling her ‘Black’.” 

Pearl’s eyes widen, the fingers of one of her hands resting on her lower lip like it usually does when she’s uncertain or uncomfortable. “I’ve… heard stories about what is called the ‘Black Court’, led by a gem only known as Black Diamond.” Steven feels a shiver run down his spine at the name, and she sees it, hesitating as she sits beside him. “No one has ever met or seen Black Diamond or her court, from what I’ve heard. But if White Diamond says she’s on Homeworld, it must be important.” she explains carefully. 

“White said they were going to hold a ball to celebrate her coming back. She asked me and my family to come.” Steven continues, looking at Pearl hopefully. 

Her face twists into one of uncertainty. “Well, we can’t really ignore a direct invitation…” she begins. 

“But who should go? I want to take Connie, but I don’t know if she can get the time off of work, and she hasn’t been a hundred percent recently.” he airs his concerns.

Pearl nods in understanding. “Of course, _I’ll_ go with you, and Garnet and Amethyst will want to be by your side. I’m sure Lapis can cover for Connie at the library, and Bismuth can take her sword lessons in case we stay a bit longer than intended.” she offers. 

“But Connie hasn’t been feeling well lately. I’m afraid that taking her to Homeworld might make her worse, but I’m also afraid of hurting her feelings if I ask her to stay.” Steven explains sadly. 

“Well, I think it would be best to leave that decision up to Connie. If she wants to go, then we shouldn’t stop her. She is a part of this, after all.” Pearl advises carefully. “Meanwhile, I’ll get the other gems for a house meeting.” 

...~...~...~...~...~...~... 

“There’s another diamond??!” Bismuth cries at the end of the explanation. 

“One that hasn’t been on Homeworld for a very long time.” Garnet reminds her. “Even Ruby and Sapphire have never seen her.” 

“So she still keeps to the old ways?” Lapis murmurs worriedly. 

“White says she and Black talked, and White didn't look harmed in any way, so I want to hope that she’s taken the new Homeworld well.” Steven inputs. “And it’s a family reunion. It would pretty mean for me not to show up.” 

Peridot and Lapis share a look before the green gem crosses her arms. “We don’t think it’s a good idea, but we can’t stop you.” she grumbles. 

“I’ll take over Connie’s shifts at the library.” Lapis assures Steven. 

Bismuth sighs, rubbing her face with one hand. “Yeah, I can do her sword lessons till you guys get back.” 

“Thank you so much, guys.” Steven exudes warmth and happiness with his smile. “I know it seems sketchy, but I’m sure if Black Diamond has any reserves, I can talk to her like I did with White.” 

They’re all still dubious, but agree nonetheless. 

“So can we talk about the fact that this ‘Black Diamond’ hasn’t visited Homeworld since before Pink Diamond was made?” Amethyst speaks up from her spot laying on the breakfast counter. “Isn’t that weird? The other diamonds have armies that conquer worlds for them, so they don’t leave Homeworld. Why is she different?” 

Everyone looks to Steven, who looks down at his hands. “White said she… explored the unknown. She’s the one who found them new worlds to conquer.” 

“So she basically _gave_ Earth to Homeworld?!!” Peridot screeches angrily. 

Steven flinches. “I-I’m sure she can explain herself. If I don’t give her the chance, we’ll never know.” 

Now everyone’s obviously against this. 

“Garnet?” Pearl inquires hesitantly. 

The fusion is quiet for a long moment. “Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, and myself will go with Steven.” she announces, voice just a little stony, but otherwise calm. 

And with that, the decision is final- Steven is going back to Homeworld. 

And it’s not like going back is usually a big deal. Steven’s the music teacher at Beach City Elementary, and Mayor Dewey convinced Steven to do a yearly ‘field trip’ to Homeworld with the fifth graders so they can experience Homeworld’s ideas of music, and Blue explains the science of sound vibrating on crystalline structures. Speaking of work… 

After a quick call to his dad, and then Principal Wallace, Steven has a substitute just in case anything bad happens. 

He’s just setting dinner on the table when the front door opens. “I’m home!” Connie calls, sounding tired. 

Steven grins as he pulls her into a hug. “And there’s my beautiful wife!” he announces, kissing her nose and making her giggle. “I made your favorite- shrimp scampi.” 

"You didn't have to.” Connie shakes her head, smiling. "If you keep cooking for me like this, I'll get fat!" She teases, even as she lets Steven hold out and push in her chair for her, charmed by his random dinners. She especially values that he does them of his own volition for her. 

He gives a gallic shrug, still grinning. “I can’t help it.” is all he offers. 

He’s gotten better at the cooking- it had taken months for her to show him how to not burn things. Then he watched instructional videos- mainly that angry blond British guy that Connie personally doesn’t like- and the food just kept getting better. Sometimes she thinks he missed his calling as a chef. 

After dinner, when she’s showered and in her pajamas, Steven having done the dishes and then gotten his own shower, they cuddle on the couch to watch a movie before bed. 

“Uh, Connie, I need to tell you something.” Steven begins awkwardly as Connie browses the movie collection. She looks over at him curiously. “Eh, you might want to sit down.” he suggests, patting the empty cushion beside him. 

Connie’s anxiety kicks in, but she sits beside him anyways. Did someone die? Is he leaving her? Does he have to go on a long and dangerous mission? 

Steven takes a deep breath. “White called me today.” he begins carefully. 

She _knew it!_ This was a dangerous mission that he couldn’t say no to, isn’t it? 

“... and so she wants us to come to the Welcome Home Ball.” Steven finishes. 

Wait. “I-I’m sorry, what? Could you repeat that?” she mentally shakes herself. A ball? 

“Er, yeah.” Steven continues. “Apparently there’s another diamond who recently returned to Homeworld. They’re going to throw her a ball, and they’ve invited us personally.” 

Connie blinks a few times, processing what was just said to her again. Homeworld… another diamond... “You said that White invited us, right?” 

Steven nods, feeling uneasy from Connie's question. “And you've already decided to go, haven't you?” she continues. Steven nods again, stomach churning. 

“Then I guess I have no choice. I'm coming with you. Who knows what this other diamond is like.” Steven lets out a sigh of relief, glad that Connie had agreed.


	2. Ballroom Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets Black Diamond gets to see the Black Court in a more social setting and even talks to one of it's members at the ball.

After a heartfelt round of goodbyes and 'see you soon's, the Crystal Gems are off to Homeworld in Pink's legs, which Steven had convinced his sisters to let him have as means of bringing humans to Homeworld for field trips. 

"Guys, I'm nervous." Steven finally voices his concerns as they sit about a common area, waiting for the auto pilot to tell them they're arriving. 

Everyone stops their various activities- Connie from reading, Pearl and Garnet from a hushed conversation, and Amethyst from some video game Connie had given her for Christmas- to look to the hybrid. He flushes, and looks at his laced hands that had been fidgeting nonstop since they boarded the ship. "I… I mean, what if this Black Diamond person is just like White before everything changed? What if this is a trap? What if they wage another war, and try to make things how they were before? What if-" He stops when to pinkish red hands rest on his shoulders. Looking up, he meets Garnet's uncovered eyes. 

"Steven, White found this important enough to tell you herself. If she had meant to warn us, she would have." The fusion speaks calmly, patiently. "We're not in danger. We've been invited to a ball. And we all know how those have gotten since things changed." That last sentence pulls a small smile to everyone's faces. To put it simply, gems know how to fucking party. 

Steven nods, determination gleaming in his eyes. "You're right, Garnet." He stands confidently. "Plus, if there had been if chance of danger, you wouldn't have let us go." He adds with a grin. 

Laughter echoes in the pink halls, livening the hearts of the creatures within and replacing their worries with a sense of excitement. 

................................ 

The autopilot alerts the group of their imminent arrival. Steven feels a small pit of worry in his stomach but quickly pushes it away, reminding himself to trust his friends and family. 

Entry is only a little swimmy, but then everything is still. The passengers hold their breath for what feels like an eternity before the entrance to Steven’s ship opens to reveal Blue Diamond's pearl. She smiles shyly. “Greetings, Steven, Steven’s family.” She doesn’t even salute, and Steven feels a warm pride swell in his chest. “Hey Blue Pearl. How’ve things been?” he inquires politely. 

Blue Pearl shifts uneasily, one hand curling at her lower lip worriedly as she looks off to the side. “The diamonds are a bit nervous with Black Diamond’s return, but things are otherwise good.” she replies softly. “Please, they’re waiting.” She gestures for them to follow her before exiting just as delicately as she entered. 

On the landing pad are the diamonds and their pearls, much to Steven and his company’s surprise. They all smile, and hurry forward to greet Steven and his family. 

“It’s really great to see you guys outside of work.” Steven laughs weakly, feeling his eyes tear up. Try as he might, he can’t ever recall visiting just to visit. 

The diamonds all give gentle smiles of understanding. With Pink- Steven- back in their lives, having their youngest family member so far away soothes a bit of the ache, but they still don’t quite feel whole. 

“We’ll have more time to catch up during the ball.” White assures him, reaching down to caress his cheek. “But Black is waiting for you. Don’t worry, she’s been… rather relaxed about how everything’s changed.” The eldest takes a steadying breath. “But I haven’t seen her in so long, everything feels… strange.” she admits quietly. Yellow puts a hand on White’s shoulder in silent assurance. 

Steven muster his courage into a confident smile. “Don’t worry, White. Everything’s gonna be fine.” 

A voice clears its throat, catching everyone’s attention. They all turn to see two gems- the first obviously being a pearl. Her sleek black gem set just beneath the subtle swell of her chest. Her leotard, obviously, has a pretty deep v-cut, and the straps disappear over her shoulders. She has sleeves of a thin, see-through material that flare out and probably swirl when she turns. Her skirt starts with layers of fabric before a single layer starts a few inches above her knees, the same material of her sleeves, in a rippling flow that ends just above her ankles. Her feet are wrapped in black slippers that look as shiny as satin. Her hair is a short bob, the locks framing her face and giving her a mildly serious look despite the grace of night the rest of her depicts. 

The other gem is one Steven’s never met before. She’s tall- taller than Garnet by her neck and head. She’s dressed like what Steven can only think of as a butler- complete with the coat tail. Her suit is black, as is the ‘shirt’ underneath, but her vest is the same color as her skin- a highlighter green that’s almost too much for his human eyes. A triangular, sparkly and clearly high grade gem just above her left knee, and very tall boots with single spike heels. Steven cringes at the shoes, as the gem literally looks like she’s on the tips of her toes! Doesn’t that hurt? Man, with her impassive face, it’s so hard to tell! 

“Steven, this is Black Diamond’s Pearl, and her Hyalite.” Blue introduces the hybrid to the newcomers. “Black Pearl, Hyalite, this is Steven, formerly Pink Diamond.” 

“Er, hi there.” Steven waves, offering a small smile. 

Black Pearl bows slightly, but doesn’t do the diamond salute. Strange. Are they already trying to change their ways to fit onto Homeworld better? “It’s an honor to make your acquaintance, Pink Diamond.” She stands swiftly, face as impassive as the gem beside her. “I am Black Diamond’s personal Pearl. If you and your Pearl will follow us, we’ll take you to Black Diamond.” 

Steven scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “Sure. And, uh, it’s just Steven.” He looks to Pearl, who nods once to show that she’s following, and they let the new Pearl and Highlight take the lead. 

Black Diamond’s ship doesn’t match a body part, like the other diamonds. It’s more of a… well, it’s kinda like you turned an egg on it’s side, with sharp, fin-like sails of pure light energy that curl up from the ‘base’ of the egg to halfway up the sides. 

The entrance is underneath, and Steven almost feels like stepping in means he’ll never come out. But Pearl touches his arm to remind him he’s not alone. Taking a deep breath, they go in. 

The door shuts immediately behind them, and the highlight begins glowing, much to Steven’s awe and wonder. “You glow in the dark?!” he gasps, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, the tell tale stars in his eyes betraying his excitement. 

The glowing gem and the black pearl share a look. “Not quite. I’m a phosphorous gem.” Hyalite explains patiently. 

“Woooaaahhh!” Steven coos. Pearl takes a moment to look at Steven. “Steven, do you even know what ‘phosphorous’ means?” she asks skeptically. 

“It means she’s made of phosphor.” Steven whispers in awe. 

Black Pearl hides a snort behind a cough into her dainty hand. Hyalite’s face betrays her thoughts of whether or not this is actually a diamond. 

“Well, technically, yes.” Pearl agrees carefully. “But it generally means that she’s made with a mineral that can store light and use it when light is absent. Like the glow in the dark stars you used to have on your ceiling when you were younger.” 

This, Steven can relate to. A glow in the dark gem!! He squirms with giddiness. 

“We’re losing light. This way.” Black Pearl cuts the lesson short, turning with an abruptness that, like he predicted, swishes her sleeves in an elegant way. Hyalite regards her for a second before following. Steven goes next, still ogling the glowing gem, and Pearl is close behind him, trying to make out their surroundings to no avail. 

True to Black Pearl's word, Highlight's glow begins to dim. The gem in question beginning to look kinda transparent. A small flicker of worry tickles the back of his mind. This is normal, right? She’ll be okay if she doesn’t glow? 

“I’ll be fine.” Highlight answers, and Steven belatedly realizes he spoke his thoughts aloud. Oops. 

Black Pearl and Hyalite stop, and turn to them again, Hyalite’s glow almost gone now. “If you could shine your light on me, please.” she speaks directly to Pearl. “E-excuse me?” Pearl stammers, blushing slightly. 

“My light is on a different part of the spectrum.” Black Pearl jumps in, looking to all the world indifferent. “It won’t charge Hyalite like the light of a brighter Pearl can. It’s the only light our diamond can stand, as she is the darkness itself. The phosphorus gems are more for the court’s benefit than her own. But normal gems are made of light, like you.” She nods to Pearl. “Without phosphorus gems, it would make our lives a lot more difficult.” 

“I… see.” Pearl murmurs uncertainly. “Steven, this might be bright. Close your eyes.” Reluctantly, he does so, not even peaking during the ten seconds that his hand lights up pinky-red. “There. You can look now, Steven.” 

He removes his hands from his face, and Highlight is glowing brightly once more. The stars are back in his eyes. “So cool!” he squeals quietly, barely able to contain himself. 

Now that the glow is back and strong, he can see that there’s a curtain behind the Black Pearl. “Alright. Let’s go.” she mutters before pulling back one side of the curtain, Hyalite moving the other. 

As soon as both curtains are pulled back, Steven seemingly gets hit by a blast of ice cold air, causing tiny hairs to stand up everywhere on his body. The shocking sensation causes him to freeze, eyes wide. 

"Steven?" Pearl asks softly while lightly touching his shoulder, snapping him out of his sudden trance. He then notices that she, Pearl, is shivering- no, _shaking_. 

Steven then notices two things: the first being Black Pearl’s subtle smile and hooded eyes, as if she's enjoying this. The second being an ancient and heavy presence- similar to White, and could prove dangerous if provoked. 

Steven steadies himself and gives Pearl a reassuring smile before walking through to the other side. The room is huge, like his other sisters’ are, but the darkness makes it seem almost… infinite. 

"This way." Highlight says, making Steven jump a little with how quiet she was. How can someone in such tall heels be so silent? 

They don’t move far into the room before Hyalite and Black Pearl stop. Black Pearl bows, but again doesn’t use the diamond salute. “Presenting Pink Diamond and her Pearl.” There’s the vaguest hint of… smugness underneath all the calm in the pearl’s voice. 

“Thank you, Pearl.” A voice, low and melodic, floats through the darkness and wraps around them. Steven looks around, but when he faces forward again, he gasps, taking an involuntary step back. 

Two eyes seem to float very high up into the darkness, The irises are as black as the room, surrounded by the whites of their eyes, with large white rhombus pupils. They regard Steven and Pearl with open curiosity, as well as a bit of mirth. 

“Pink Diamond?” the voice inquires, sending goosebumps rippling across Steven’s arms. Pearl shudders slightly on his right. 

“Um, yeah. But I’m called Steven now.” he answers with a nervous chuckle. 

The eyes narrow slightly, the gaze within analytical. “Curiouser.” the voice murmurs. It shifts ever so slightly to fully take in Pearl. “A white Pearl?” Her tone holds more than the words themselves seem to portray. 

“O-oh, uh, you see, it’s actually a strange story.” Steven rubs the back of his neck. “Before I, uh, took on the form of Steven,” gosh, that sounds weird to say aloud, “I had a pink pearl that was, well, taken away from me. And I was given this pearl.” he explains halfheartedly, gesturing to Pearl who blushes a vibrant tealy-blue despite Hyalite’s fading glow. 

“Interesting.” the voice hums. “May I see your gem?” it inquires to Steven once more. 

Steven gulps. She’s not gonna shatter him, is she? “Sure…” he chokes out, lifting his shirt just enough for the pink gem to shine. 

Thick tendrils of blackness amass around his feet, and suddenly Steven’s being lifted up, up, the light fading faster the farther he’s pulled from it, closer to the eyes. 

Said eyes are bigger than him. They gaze intently at his gem. “So small. So pretty.” she murmurs, a small wisp of darkness curling around the gem affectionately and tickling Steven just enough to pull a slight giggle from him. 

“White has told me about you. Your adamancy for your own planet, your rebellion, and how you’ve changed Homeworld.” She continues, voice soft so as to not deafen him, since he’s so close to her ‘face’. This… is her face, right? 

He gulps, tugging on the collar of his shirt anxiously. She knows he’s not exactly Pink Diamond, per se… But without Pink Diamond, there wouldn’t have been Steven, so he’s the de facto Pink Diamond. “Well, it’s a lot messier than that.” he admits. 

A quiet giggle warms his skin, the tendril still tickling his gem. “That’s what White said.” she comments, thoroughly amused. “But I won’t ask for the full story now. The ball is tonight, and I’m sure you and yours would like to get ready.” 

Steven holds still as the darkness lowers him, slowly, slowly, until his feet touch the ground once more. Pearl is by his side in an instant. “Are you alright, Steven?” she inquires, face full of worry.

“Yeah.” He offers Pearl a smile before looking up at the eyes again. “But what about you? Your Pearl said you’re made from darkness, right? And there’s gonna be a bunch of lights at the ball.” 

The giggle echoes around them. “You’re such a kind one. We will have to have a less formal conversation soon. Go now, your friends are waiting, and Hyalite’s glow is nearly gone.” 

She’s right, the phosphorus gem is nearly see-through, giving off a light just a few shades above the darkness around them. 

“This way, Pink Diamond.” The black pearl motions for them to follow her. 

“Oh, be nice, Pearl!” the voice laughs, a sound like crystal bells. “If it is by Steven that they wish to be called, then Steven it is.” 

Black Pearl rolls her eyes. “Of course, my diamond.” she replies sarcastically, bow mocking, and the diamond only laughs more. She’s still chuckling when the curtain closes behind them. 

“You may activate your gem for light, if you wish.” Hyalite addresses Pearl, who starts slightly when she realizes she’s being talked to. “O-oh, um… of course.” Her gem glows brightly, illuminating their part of the room. 

This time, Steven can see the panels of the walls- etchings of different planets and different languages scrawled across each one in a seemingly never-ending story of the adventures of the Black Court. 

Outside, the diamonds, their pearls, Connie, Garnet, and Amethyst are waiting eagerly. 

“What happened?” Amethyst demands. “Did you meet her?” Blue inquires. “Did you see her?” Yellow asks, a little unsettled, as if she’d seen something she hadn’t ever thought she could and it haunted her. 

Steven recalls the entire conversation to his friends and family, and only when he finishes does he realize something; 

He forgot to ask about Earth. 


	3. Crystal Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets another Black Court member and gleans some information from her.

The ball is held in a large dome floating in Homeworld’s atmosphere, and Steven takes a moment to appreciate the decor- highly fractured balls of glass smelted from different colors to give streaks of rainbows hang from the ceiling at various lengths with no real pattern to them. Light streaks bounce from ball to ball, scattering the light into thousands of little dots of colors. He gasps when they start to slowly _turn_ , and the pristine white room suddenly becomes a lively club. 

Done is the time of courtiers making themselves known to the hosting diamond, as is the time of special diamond entries. Steven and Blue enter, with their courts/family surrounding them, a few minutes before the ball is supposed to begin to find Yellow and White in the middle of what looks like a serious discussion, several gems of their courts already mingling amongst each other. The floating chairs are arranged differently now; instead of White being in the top middle, it’s moved to the left and a black chair with a slightly thick, sheer canopy around it on the right. No one’s in there, as the curtains of the canopy are wide open to reveal it as empty. Yellow and Blue’s chairs are now on either side of Steven’s. 

Steven and Connie are just sitting in the giant pink chair when the temperature drops several degrees, and almost as one, all eyes turn to the entrance. 

A large, black umbrella with equally black curtains all around it, like a moving canopy, and several gems of ‘regular’ size around the outside of it, enters the ballroom. Steven notices the black pearl and highlight from earlier. 

“Black!” White exclaims, sounding excited but strained. She makes a motion, and the lights now contributing to the dancing rainbows darken further, but not completely. 

The curtains part, and a tall black figure- as tall as White- glides forward, the other gems remaining where they are. The canopy dissolves, as if it can’t exist without the diamond, and Steven makes a note to ask her how she did that one later. 

Those eyes that Steven had seen in the darkness are set into a heart shaped face with skin so dark gray it reminds him of a thunderstorm in the dead of night. She’s dressed in a black that reminds one of deep, starless space, with a closed collar around her neck, and a side slit on her right side from hip to floor to show an equally dark gray leg. The edges of her dress seem to dematerialize, looking like the little wisps that he saw when he was in Black’s ship. And just like her pearl, her diamond is set just below her chest, an opening in the cloth just big enough to see the skin around her diamond. Her hair cascades down her back and disappears into the dress, showing no end, and her straight bangs ending where her eyebrows should be. 

Steven is momentarily disturbed by the realization that none of the gems have eyebrows. 

“Hello, White.” Black Diamond smiles, and the two meet in the middle of the room in a happy, though awkward, embrace. The sleeves of Black’s dress stop at her elbows before flaring dramatically to almost touch the ground, baring her forearms and hands as they move around White. 

“Here, we had your chair brought out and updated.” White explains eagerly, gesturing for Black to walk beside her. The sisters link arms, Black looking around at the other gems and the lights with a small, fond smile on her face. When her gaze meets Steven’s, she flashes him a quick grin, teeth as bright as White’s hair and completely confusing the hybrid. How can her teeth be so light if she’s made of darkness? Another thing to ask her about later. He’s gonna hold her to that ‘informal chat’. 

They float to their chairs, White practically shaking with nerves, and the Black Court disperses into the crowd. There’s a moment of silence, everyone looking to White, before she makes an elegant turn of her hand. And the musicians begin to play. 

Music had changed on Homeworld too. A smile splits Steven’s face and he looks to Connie, who is bobbing her head to the beat. The gems on the floor dance to various extensions of the rhythms, looking very much like any club on Earth. Even Amethyst and Garnet are dancing! 

“C’mon!” Connie laughs, tugging Steven onto the floor. They move to the music, but in no way do they move together, but they’re happy and they don’t care. And for a little while, Steven allows himself to forget about Black Diamond and everything going on with that bag of cats. Heh… cats. 

Panting and slightly sweating, they move away from the dancing bodies and back to the pink chair. Amethyst is trying to get Pearl to dance with her, but Pearl keeps glancing up worriedly. Then, their eyes meet, and Steven almost feels Pearl willing him to look up. 

So he does. 

Garnet is standing on the arm of Black’s chair, seemingly in conversation with the diamond. The flecks of light passing by show enough of Black Diamond’s face for Steven to see her excitement and curiosity, reflecting very closely how her voice sounded when he first met her on her ship. She’s talking animatedly, arms and hands moving with her words, and Garnet responding mainly with nods, shakes, and the occasional hand movement for emphasis, the diamond listening eagerly to the fusion’s words. 

“Are they alright?” Connie asks as they sit in the pink chair, having followed Steven’s line of sight. 

“Yeah.” he answers, a small smile creeping onto his face. In his very core he knows everything’s okay, and a weight feels like it's vanishing from his shoulders. 

"What are _you_?" An inquisitive voice pulls both Connie and Steven's attention to a gem whose head is just above the edge of the chair. Her hair is big and long, in a pastel rainbow, with pale white skin. “Oh, uh, hi. I’m Steven.” The hybrid introduces himself. 

Soft blue lips turn down into a frown. “Not you.” she scoffs before pointing at Connie with her left hand, revealing a small cluster of rainbow-like quartz on her left shoulder. “ _You!_ ” 

Connie blinks in surprise. “M-me? What am I?” She glances to Steven, who looks as confused as she is. “Well, I’m a human. My name is Connie.” she answers with an awkward smile. 

Lilac eyes sparkle with wonder. “And you’re from Earth? Black mentioned the planet had new inhabitants, but you look so small and squishy. Way different from the last time we were there.” she giggles. “My name’s Angel Aura Quartz.” 

Steven and Connie share a look. “Are you… a fusion?” Steven inquires carefully. 

“Pfffft, no.” she answers like it’s obvious. “This is just my gem!” she pokes her shoulder over the edge of the chair, the many little spires shining and shifting colors in the equally multi-colored lights. “TZ84-9Q, Era 1. Last of my batch. Everyone else was an Aqua Aura Quartz for Blue, so White gave me to Black. I don’t remember how long I stayed in my gem during transfer, but everyone says it was a while.” She shrugs. 

“Er, you can come up here if you want.” Connie offers, her and Steven standing. 

“Why, thank you.” Angel giggles again, hefting herself up in a graceful flip. Her outfit is more of a body suit with off shoulder sleeves that flare out at the wrists, as do the pant legs over her boots at the ankle, and a gossamer underbust corset with an equally gossamer bustle. At her full stature, she’s as tall as Steven’s late mom, and Steven feels a small tug in his heart. “Black told us to be on our best behavior for Homeworld, so I didn't want to overstep myself by just climbing up here.” she waves a hand, voice mocking and joking, like this is something they don’t do very often, if at all, so she doesn’t quite get why it’s such a big deal. 

“You... don’t usually listen to Black Diamond?” Steven asks. Surely that’s who she means by ‘Black’, like White did on the communicator, yes? 

Angel seems to realize how her words have been received and backtracks a bit, still smiling, though a bit strained now. “No, no, we do! Black’s a great leader. It’s just that since we’re never really on Homeworld, we don’t have to follow some of the protocols around here. At least, Black doesn’t enforce them. I’m sure you’ve met Pearl, and seen how mean she sounds. She was made that way, but Black finds it adorable, so she doesn’t get mad about it. Pearl only behaves herself in the presence of the other diamonds.” she whispers the last sentence conspiratorially. 

Steven glances to said black pearl, sitting with a look of calm boredom despite talking to Amethyst. Huh. He can’t hear them, but he’s pretty sure Amethyst is speaking loudly. 

“So how does it feel being back on Homeworld? And then finding almost all the rules different?” Connie questions curiously. 

This gives Angel pause. “Being back in general? Kinda like trying on an old piece of armor you haven’t touched in a few millennia.” she begins thoughtfully. “With the rules and societal norms all changed up? Well, we’re still slowly getting a feel for what’s exactly deemed ‘okay’ and what isn’t. Dunno how long we’ll be here, though. It’s kinda nice, to be honest. Now we don’t have to constantly watch what we do or think really hard about what we’re gonna say, y’know?” she shrugs. “I like it. Some of the others too. Some, like Pearl,” she nods to Black Pearl, “think it could be a trap.” Then her face splits into a grin. “But I like you guys. You’re okay. I believe what’s going on here is real, and I’m excited about it.” 

Steven feels invigorated by the hope he finds in her pale purple eyes. Confidence and assurance assert themselves in his soul, and once again he feels he’s made the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing-comic story that I'm doing with my Bromiet (bro-mee-eht), who is posting pictures of the original gems on her Tumblr: https://black-court-comic.tumblr.com/. The comic isn't up yet, but I will tell you when it is!


End file.
